Happy Mother's day, thanks for everything Pepper
by special agent Ali
Summary: Another shot that has to do with the Seventh avenger stories. But I've changed Peter to twelve here and he's only been in the tower six months. What will Tony and Pepper do when they learn Peter's tried to hide a card to his Aunt? Parenthood wasn't ever a plan for them but for Spiderman they may be able to try.


He looked at the card in his hands with a heavy sigh. "Forget it Spidey! You do this and she'll hate you" he growled to himself.

Peter sighs again and curls up in his bed. He thinks back to the first week he lived in the tower. She had done so much for him and he felt like he was now betraying her.

 _ **She awoke early as usual that morning. It was about five AM and usually everyone else in the tower was still asleep.**_

" _ **Good morning" he calls to her when she strolls past him through the living room. She jumps a bit and he feels terrible about scaring her.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Pepper" he says and she turns to him with a smile. "It's all right Peter, I was just a little startled" she says.**_

" _ **Why are you awake so early? I thought young boys loved to sleep in on the weekend" she asks.**_

 _ **He gives her a shrug. "Couldn't really sleep" he admits. "I went to bed at eleven and woke at three. I been sitting here since" he adds.**_

 _ **He gives out a yawn and Pepper moves to him. She sits down and gives her a knee a small pat.**_

" _ **Lie down and put your head on my lap" she instructs. He gives her a questionable look in response.**_

" _ **I just want to help you relax Peter. I do this with Tony after he's had a nightmare" she responds.**_

" _ **I didn't…" he starts to object.**_

" _ **There is no need to lie to me Peter. I won't ever judge you but I also will not tolerate lies" she says sharply.**_

" _ **Yes ma'am, I'm sorry" he says and she goes back to smiling. He gives a small one back and lies down with his head on her lap.**_

 _ **She gently strokes his hair and face and her touch calms the boy. "Thanks, I do feel…better…glad you're…here" he murmurs as he gets sleepy.**_

" _ **I'll always be here Peter, now go to sleep sweetheart. Even superheroes need their sleep" she tells him.**_

 _ **He nods and soon is sound asleep. Pepper doesn't move and continues to massage his face gently.**_

A knock on the door snaps Peter back into the present. He hides the card under the pillow before allowing the person to enter.

"Hey kid, I thought we could take Pep out to lunch for mother's day. I know you too got pretty close the past six months" Tony says as walks in.

Peter stands up and gives him a nod. "Yeah, she's definitely been like a mom to me" he agrees.

Tony smiles and puts his arm around Peter's shoulder. "You're one of us now and forever Pete. We just want you to be happy" he says.

That makes Peter stop at the door and Tony stops with him. "What's wrong Spidey?" he asks with concern.

"I forgot something" Peter says and moves to his desk. He takes out a small wrapped box and a different card.

"I know she's not technically my mom but…" he says and trails off.

"You'll make her very happy Pete. But then both Pep and I are just happy if you're happy" Tony replies.

Peter smiles at that. "Thanks" he responds. "I guess we should go" he adds but this time Tony stops him.

"What's wrong Peter?" he asks.

"Nothing…I got what I needed Tony" Peter says and Tony shakes his head.

"You're hiding something" he says.

"I'm…" Peter starts but trails off. His eyes glance off Tony to his bed and Tony sighs. He walks to the bed and looks under the pillow first. He finds the card and opens it.

He reads it silently and Peter sighs. He closes the door and sits down against it putting his arms around his legs.

"Were you planning to keep this secret?" Tony asks when he's finished. The boy only can shrug.

"I…I was…I was afraid you'd be angry…" he stammers.

"Why would I be angry?" Tony asks as he sits down. "Because you and Pepper have been so good to me. I thought you'd be mad that I am still thinking about my Aunt and Uncle" Peter admits.

He then looks away. "I thought you'd send me away and I'd never get adopted" he adds softly.

"Come here kid" Tony says and Peter sighs again. He gets up and moves to Tony expecting a punishment. What Tony does surprises him.

He stands up and embraces Peter lovingly. "I will never abandon you Peter Benjamin Parker. You can stay here as long as you want" he whispers.

Peter hugs him back tightly with relief. The twelve year old finally felt like he had a real home and family again.

"All right, I want you to sit here and wait for me. I'll be right back" Tony says when they part a minute later.

Peter nods and sits on his bed to wait. Tony disappears but returns ten minutes later holding an envelope. Pepper is behind and their holding hands.

"We were going to wait and do this on your birthday next week but I think this actually makes a good Mother's present" Tony tells him.

Peter gives a small gasp at that. "You…you mean…" he stammers.

"Open it" Tony answers and Peter does. He looks back up a minute later with tears in his eyes.

"Oh thank you Tony! Thank you Pepper!" he cries and jumps up to hug them tightly.

"You're welcome, but from now on just call us mom and dad" Tony replies with a smile.

"Okay dad" Peter agrees. "Well I guess I can give my new mom her gift then" he adds.

"Oh Peter, its beautiful" she says as she fingers the necklace. it's a simple chain with a single charm. The charm is of a woman hugging her son.

"Now it's really appropriate" Peter says with a smile.

"Yes, I'll wear it to lunch. Then after lunch we can go to the cemetery so you can give your Aunt her present" Pepper responds.

"He told you?" Peter asks and gets a nod. "I'm not angry Peter, not about the card. I am angry though that you weren't going to tell me" she responds.

"I'm sorry, I won't ever hide anything ever again" Peter says and gives her a hug.

"Good, I forgive you then son" Pepper responds.


End file.
